


amo littus

by proudprussian



Series: This is the New World State. [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Romance, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudprussian/pseuds/proudprussian
Summary: This is not the beach that he was promised, no it was not.





	amo littus

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [a_drabble_a_day](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/a_drabble_a_day) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Any fandom, character or ship where Character A (and Character B) spend time at a beach.

“You told me that we were going to the beach.”

Dorian turned towards his partner? Lover? Boyfriend? He wasn’t entirely sure what the two were to each other yet.

Callon turned to him, a cheeky grin on his tattooed face.

“We are at the beach!”

“It’s pouring rain.”

The Inquisitor pouted, “But Dorian! It’s still the _beach_!”

Dorian sighed and walked off in the direction of the camp where the others were waiting for the two to come back. Before he could get too far, he had been pulled back towards the elf.

Callon lightly pulled Dorian’s face down towards his own, giving the mage a fleeting kiss upon his lips.

“We will go to a proper beach, one day soon.”

Dorian had never seen the shade of green that was Callon’s eyes before and he knew that he would get lost in them if he stared too long.

“Promise, _amatus_?”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also definitely longer than a traditional drabble, but it's still pretty damn short in comparison to what I've been writing lately.
> 
> Also the title is Latin for I love the seashore.


End file.
